


The littlest of them all

by FenarielTheDalishMage



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fatherly Daruk, Gen, Link is the littlest great fairy, Timid link, au calamity never happens, enthusiastic Zelda, everyone is confused, gentle Mipha, great fairies, hes a baby, his flower looks like a silent princess, motherly Urbosa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenarielTheDalishMage/pseuds/FenarielTheDalishMage
Summary: Zelda’s mother leaves her a strange plant that gets bigger and bigger by the day until it takes up a whole section of the royal gardens. She never imagines what she finds inside.
Relationships: Daruk & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link (Legend of Zelda) & Everyone, Mipha & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Revali & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	The littlest of them all

Zelda dragged Urbosa by the arms as each of the champions followed along with indulgent smiles. “You’ll never guess what it is! I don’t even know what it is! My mother left it for me for my seventeenth birthday claiming this plant would be my ‘friend forever’. I honestly have no idea what she meant but, at first, it was the size of a hearty radish but now it’s...it’s...that! She gestured at a plant bud the size of a small cottage with mushroom steps up to, what was assumed to be, the front. The princess looked at Daruk pleadingly and asked a question. “I had to have a watering bucket requisitioned but it’s too heavy for me to lift. Could you please give our friend here a nice drink of water?”

The Goron nodded. “Leave it to me, Princess!” He grunted as he lifted the giant tin can and started watering the large plant, following the blonde’s instructions, circling it and paying extra attention to the areas where the sun hit most. The large bud seemed to shudder a bit before a blue mist escaped the top but stopped as suddenly as it began. The Goron backed up a few steps when it happened and looked to Zelda but she just looked disappointed.

”It’s been teasing me constantly and my father will give me no answers as to what I’m supposed to do to make it bloom.” She glowered at the bud.

”I think I might have an idea as to what will motivate our little friend to reveal itself.” Urbosa smiled as she pulled a few golden rupees out of her pocket and slipped them between the folds of the bud and the rest of the group was surprised when they heard the rupees drop into a body of water with a gentle plopping sound.

The blue mist started up again as the bud slowly unfolded to show a great fairy fountain that looked like a giant Silent Princess flower and blue fairies danced in the air at the prospect of being free. But no great fairy appeared to greet them.

Zelda gasped and held a hand in front of her mouth as she whispered. “Is that what I think it is? I’ve only seen sketches in books and old scrolls. I’ve read the descriptions of them but they never looked like a Silent Princess.”

Mipha looked into the water curiously and giggled at the wide eyed expression that met hers. She waved at the sky blue eyes that watched her with caution. “I think our Silent Princess is more of a Silent Prince. Come take a look, Princess.” Zelda followed the other princess’s advice. The blonde gasped at the small form curled at the bottom of the fountain.

The bottom of the fountain looked like a bed of smooth white silk-like material and nestled in it was a small fairy. But...this fairy was a boy! He had hair that looked like it was spun from gold and reached down to his shoulders, eyes as blue as the clearest skies, skin the color of a sheltered child who had just seen enough sun to look healthy, a rosy blush on his cheeks and scales that were a very light blue that faded into an indigo at the bottoms of them. They graced his cheeks, just under his eyes a couple fell like kisses, a few on one shoulder, a patch here and there on his ribs, and a few on his calves and shins. His pointed ears had wings attached just like all the other Great Fairies but he also had wings on his back that resembled a blue Darner. He wore Golden arm bracers that we’re decorated with emeralds and diamonds. The emeralds were shaped in the symbol of courage from the goddess Farore, one of the three goddesses who formed the land of Hyrule and made up the Triforce. His golden plate choker also had Farore’s symbol that was surrounded by diamonds. The only clothing the little fairy wore were loose fitting white shorts that widened at the bottom.

The rest of the group had all gathered ‘round after the princess had let out the gasp and all were studying the little fairy with different expressions.

***

Link yawned as he stretched in the sweet tasting watery nectar that he rested in. He shivered a bit and his eyes widened when he heard the familiar female’s voice that he had dubbed “Princess”, since that’s what everyone referred to her as. He didn’t know what a princess was but apparently the were pretty important and had to do a lot of things. Link’s memories started just after the motherly voice who had spoken to him for years started to become weaker and weaker. That voice eventually stopped, as did the frequent watering for a while. But then a deeper voice started speaking to him through his petals. This deeper voice would tell him about a girl who was smart and adventurous and quite a troublemaker but it sounded fond even when it scolded her. 

After that he spent years in one spot, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the frequent waterings with a green rupee dropped in here and there, making him grow slowly. He was told he was a present for someone. Link didn’t know what a present was but the voice sounded kind when it spoke of him. Then, years later, after he had really started to grow (blue and red rupees being dropped in every so often) he was given to a voice with a more pensive tone or would complain. The worst was when his flower would be poked and prodded at. It was cramped enough in here with four smaller blue fairies and they didn’t like the poking and prodding either. 

Link would do his best to soothe them and care for them, always making sure they were unharmed and tending to them if they were. They were his only friends and confidants. Their voices sounded like little bell chimes, especially their laughter and Link liked to make them laugh so he played games with them and made use of as much space as he could. As the flower grew and grew, they had more room to play and more room to just be. That is, until a dark skinned hand gently pushed through the folds of his flower, causing all of them to panic. Sadly, the fairies couldn’t hide underwater with him so he put them all behind stamens and then went back into the water, himself, as four golden rupees plopped into the water. The little fairy marveled at them as he held each one in his hand and they absorbed into his skin giving him a surge of energy and power. Before he knew it, the flower began to bloom! He quickly hid again and didn’t come out as he heard muted voices from below the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks give me life! Tell me how you like it!


End file.
